


Soulmates

by taekoludenberg



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Soapies, Soulmates, mahiyoko - Freeform, probably more tags to come, whatever other ship name they have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoludenberg/pseuds/taekoludenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi believed in soulmates. Sure, she did. It's a little difficult not to when you have proof carved into the side of your stomach, just outside of your ribcage. But it was a little hard to be faithful, sometimes; a little difficult not to lose hope. Especially with a phrase like the one supposedly belonging to her future lover-- the sort that everyone fantasized about, dreaming that their own would be kind and caring and oh, so charming. </p><p>"Go die in a volcano, you nasty pigshit!"</p><p>She was a little frightened, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coq du Matin

Koizumi believed in her soulmate. Sure, she did. It's a little difficult not to when you have one of their lines carved into the side of your stomach, just outside of your ribcage. But it was a little hard to be faithful, sometimes; a little difficult not to lose hope. Especially with a phrase like the one supposedly belonging to her future lover-- the sort that everyone fantasized their own to be kind and caring and oh, so charming.

_"Go die in a volcano, you nasty pigshit!"_

It... wasn't the most encouraging saying in the world, or the nicest to look at and think _'oh, yep, that's the person I'm bound to for life'._

She was a little frightened, inevitably, to think of who would say such a thing. She'd always imagined her future self hooking up with a female spouse, but it really was hard to imagine being in love with anyone would say that, regardless of gender. Would the line be spoken to her? To a friend? A stranger? She supposed it wouldn't matter. She'd be stuck with whoever said it, and that would be that, no questions asked. At the very least, she hoped she wouldn't be given an abusive lover, like the marking on her side so kindly suggested.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she pushed open a glass door that led into the little café before her: _Coq du Matin_ , it was called, and heaven knew if she tried to pronounce it she'd slip up and say something vulgar. Needless to say, she never made such an attempt. Still, she visited nearly every morning, ordering the same each time-- Caffè Americano, with a small order of biscotti on the side. Today was no different. A couple of booths ahead of her sat another regular, and she shot him a friendly wave over the table. There was the faint strumming of an acoustic song, playing gently from a radio somewhere nearby, and somehow, even with the muted chatter of customers and mechanical whirrs of the vehicles outside, it seemed quieter than usual--

And then the door flew open, nearly slamming into the off-white wall, and in popped a tiny little girl with bobbing blonde pigtails that could probably be used as murder weapons. Koizumi was kindly reminded just why it seemed so quiet. With a slightly irritated grumble to herself, she finished off the rest of her coffee, pushing her cup aside and sending a sideways glance towards the small girl. She came in about every once a week, badmouthing staff and chastising whatever server was unlucky enough to get stuck with her. It was ridiculous, really. Wherever her parents were, Koizumi figured they ought to have been a little more responsible. With a drawn-out sigh, she worked on finishing her biscotti, though she couldn't help keeping her ears open to listen in on the child's conversation with the waitress.

"What do you mean, you don't have any chocolate? Then, like.. how about you go and get some? Isn't that the obvious answer, or is your brain really so small that you don't get it?" The kid spoke with a pout, swinging her legs shamelessly beneath the table. The waitress stumbled over her words, unable to get much out before the customer piped up again.  
"Geez, I thought this was a café. Isn't the customer supposed to always be right? Besides, there's gotta be some coffee stuff you sell that has chocolate in it." The girl grins, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Unless it's fake, which would make a whole lot of sense."  
"Miss, if that's what you're looking for, you should head over to--"  
"God, I don't _care_ ," she spits, crossing her arms, and Koizumi stands up to throw her things away, almost tuned out of the conversation. "You're so annoying! Get me a better waiter and go die in a volcano, you nasty pigshit!"

Koizumi trips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsies my hand slipped
> 
> this au idea where characters have lines of speech from their soulmates on their body is not mine!! idk who made it but it was not me! xoxo
> 
> also my title is very creative yes i know it will probably change soon
> 
> chapter 2 should be out in no longer than a few days


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing to be said about Saionji, all of her eccentric personality aside, it's surely her pessimism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, this took longer than i expected i'm so soRRY-- i hope you enjoy??! next chapter will have some actual interaction i promise

If there's one thing to be said about Saionji, all of her eccentric personality aside, it's surely her pessimism. From her perspective, cons are always far more prominent than pros, as if anything with a single downside is immediately not worth the effort. As a result, she doesn't really care much for the whole 'bound-by-fate' thing that everyone around her always seems to be fawning over. It only proves to be a new shade of annoying, and any conversation taking that route is automatically shunned by the dancer. 

She has a phrase, yes-- as young as she may look, she's at least passed the general age when they start appearing, which is usually about early teens. But it's inconveniently placed, on the very small of her back, and when it was finally brought to her attention, it had been long past the time the idea of soulmates had actually sounded appealing. It just seemed like another burden, to be destined to waste her life away constantly straining to listen for some magical phrase that probably a million people spoke a day. 

Of course, she's read hers. She couldn't quote it to save her life, but at the very least, she knows what it says in a general sense. The sentence isn't very long-- something along the lines of a greeting: _'hello', 'how are you', 'would you like a drink'_. There's not much else to expect from something like that, and however hard she tries, she can never bring herself to be disappointed with the lack of substance to the sentence. 

Pulling herself from thought, she approaches a small café's entrance. After peeking in, eyes scanning every inch of the vicinity as if missing a detail would cost her life, she pushes the door open and walks quietly inside. There's a smile playing on her lips, one of obvious mockery-- one of a hungry lion who sways as he approaches his prey, knowing fully well it won't escape no matter how mercifully long he takes to capture it-- and the waitress on duty may as well burst into tears with just the one look. A sense of triumph overwhelms the hint of guilt hidden deep within her: a volcanic eruption of boiling egotism arisen from a mountain of false feelings and oozing out across the twisted land that was her heart, to dissolve the rich soil of compassion and the microscopic sprouts of raw emotion beneath.

When the girl at the counter finally approaches, trembling in her rather revealing uniform and tugging anxiously at her choppy hair(which certainly isn't sanitary, but Saionji decides there are other things more worth mentioning), the dancer immediately crosses her little legs beneath the table, leaning forward, and suddenly she's numb; she can see her own lips moving and feel her vocal chords vibrating, but she's numb. Distantly, there's a childlike voice permeating the room, reflecting off of the once-quiet walls, and it keeps going and keeps going, like someone's thrown a rubber ball and now it won't stop bouncing and bouncing, on and on, shattering porcelain vases full of fragile emotions with each and every rebound. She's unable to be aware completely of what she's saying, the adrenaline coating every centimeter of her brain and heart pounding in her chest making it hard to even think, but then the other girl stops the conversation to burst into tears, and her mind starts to clear up. It seems the whole store is watching as the waitress lets out a single sob and hastily excuses herself from the room. 

Somewhere, a clatter of silverware and ceramic plates snap Saionji completely out of her daze. She looks over more sharply than she intends, eyes narrowed, but the harsh expression she wore melts quickly into something softer. She watches closely as the girl on the ground scrambles to get her things, face flushed nearly as red as her fiery hair(which Saionji would like to believe is dyed, but looks so natural from every angle). She's not necessarily dressed up, but she does don a dress resembling a school uniform with rather dull colors that most anyone else surely couldn't pull off. There's something about the stranger's short hair combined with such feminine attire that makes Saionji's heart skip a beat, hands fidgeting beneath the table. It could be the adrenaline, of course, as her heart had been racing beforehand from the incident. _That's probably it_ , she decides with an affirmative nod, and tells herself she'll think no more of it. 

Just as she's about to turn away, the girl beneath her looks up without warning and catches her gaze. Somehow, the room grows warmer, the flames in each short strand of crimson hair setting the dancer aflame. _Maybe_ , she thinks, _just maybe, a soulmate couldn't hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i switched to present tense because that's easier for me to write in, i might go back and change last chapter to be the same so it's not so odd xoxo


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger's hand feels warmer, softer, and her face seems to glow, and her eyes gaze into her with overwhelming emotion and _why_ can't she bring herself to look away, to stop herself from showing the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh it's been so long??? this crappy thing is my apology i didn't proofread it so have fun making fun

Moments pass of speechless gazes, eyes wide and mouths ajar, before something snaps in the small girl and she looks away, cheeks suddenly flushed. 

"So what do you want?" she would try to hiss, but Koizumi could hear the tremble in her voice, could hear the façade quivering and slipping away from her. There was weakness present, a lack of perfection, and something about that motivated her to rise, to sit beside the girl, to speak.

Without missing a beat, she sets her silverware down on the table and holds out a hand to her soulmate-- she hadn't made sure of it yet, but surely no one else she'd meet would speak such an absurd line. "I'd like to get to know you. Could I buy you a drink?"

 

 _There it is,_ Saionji thinks, and her eyes go wider yet. _That's my phrase, isn't it?_ It's spoken less confidently than she'd imagined before, and more kind-- less stuck-up, less in declaration of wealth, but genuine, caring. She tries, tries so hard to act casual, but to no avail. Could this really be her soulmate? This clumsy redhead, this _girl?_

She swallows back some unwelcome emotion gathered in a ball lodged within her throat. The idea of a female soulmate had never really occurred to her, and somehow she couldn't bring herself to find it 'revolting' or 'unholy' or any of the other things she'd heard such relationships were made to be.

Blinking herself out of her thoughts, she lifts a hand to shake the larger girl's own; the moment their hands touch, there's a reaction like one chemical, sending both jumping yet unwilling to pull back their hands. Something odd. A burning feeling ignites in the small of her back; feels like a scalpel cutting strips of skin out of her body, like time is a bomb and she's the fuse, like gasoline poured in perfect lines across the area and lit by the touch, yet it isn't unpleasant. Not unpleasant, but unfamiliar. 

When her eyes focus, the other girl seems to experience the same, her free hand going instead to her stomach as if the sensation is, for her, located there. As soon as the feeling ends, she's certain of what's happened, and something tells her the other girl is too. Her hand feels warmer, softer, and her face seems to glow, and her eyes gaze into her with overwhelming emotion and _why_ can't she bring herself to look away, to stop herself from showing the same? 

Finally, she rips her gaze from her soulmate's own, casting it instead to the table.

"...I'm Saionji. But, uh, you can call me Hiyoko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything had calmed down a little so hopefully i'll be able to update a litte more frequently. thank u all so much ily!!


End file.
